The MBRS-RISE program at the University of the Virgin Islands proposes to build on a foundation of success to enhance the biomedical research environment at this institution serving a unique minority population. There are two overall goals: (1) to produce a synergy with other programs to transform the institution as measured by enrollment and retention in science and mathematics;grades in gatekeeper courses;numbers of students engaged in research;and acceptance of students into competitive summer research programs, post-baccalaureate programs, and graduate programs;(2) to provide the opportunities, mentoring, and advising such that 100% of MBRS-RISE students graduate;at least 65% apply to "pipeline" programs (Ph.D., M.S., or post-baccalaureate programs), and within four years of graduation 45% will enroll in programs leading to the Ph.D. The measurable objectives are that the program will provide: (1) the support necessary for students to excel in gatekeeper courses such as organic chemistry, general biology, genetics, calculus, and computer science through supplemental instruction;(2) careful advising and a network of support to increase retention in degree programs;(3) the experiences that stimulate a greater interest in and awareness of the diversity of biomedical research careers, e.g., interaction with visiting scientists and participation in scientific meetings;(4) the research training and opportunities such that the students produce scientific research of high quality as judged by scientific peers;(5) development of the skills that are tested by the GRE as part of an integrated plan such that students become more competitive;(6) opportunities for students to develop knowledge of the application process;(7) student development programs producing RISE students who are interested, motivated, and academically qualified for honors programs such as the MARC Program. To measure effectiveness and improve the program, an external evaluator will compare outcomes with baseline data and comparison groups. The components of the proposed program have been developed through careful analysis and evaluation of the previous grant cycle and comparison to the MARC program and the traditional MBRS program. The MBRS-RISE Program has produced students in doctoral programs at Emory University, the University of Texas-Houston, and NYU. Twelve UVI alumni of the traditional MBRS program have completed the Ph.D.